Pesadillas y fantasmas
by Behatel
Summary: Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los números rojos del despertador. 4:37. Ella quería una plácida y tranquila noche, y Kid había decidido volverse completamente loco.


******Disclaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Pesadillas y Fantasmas**

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó con rapidez en la cama. Pasó la mano por su pelo completamente empapado y tiró del cuelo de su camiseta del pijama como si le estuviera quitando el aire.

_¿Qué diablos había sido eso? _

¿Había sido una pesadilla? ¿Una pesadilla de esas de las que deseas despertar? Acercó su mano a su despertador y lo cogió, acercándolo a la cara para observar la hora.

Trató de descifrar los números mientras sus manos temblaban. Temblaban demasiado. Lanzó el despertador a la otra punta de la habitación, completamente desesperado. ¿Acaso estaba en shock? ¿O tal vez el miedo se le había metido en los huesos?

Aún temblando, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Con rapidez escapó de la oscuridad de la casa y encendió la luz del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

_¿Desde cuándo tengo miedo a la oscuridad? _

Abrió la llave del grifo, dejando correr agua completamente helada. Sus temblorosas manos tomaron el agua y se lavó la cara, tratando de despertar de la pesadilla.

- Vamos hombre… Que ya tienes una edad para tener miedo a estas cosas… - murmuró

El mismo se sorprendió de que su voz se entrecortara. Realmente estaba en pánico, pero no lograba recordar muy bien lo que había soñado. De lo que estaba seguro es que no había sido algo relacionado con la simetría. Puede que se hubiera arrancado los pelos, chillado e incluso llorado por la simetría. ¿Pero entrar en un ataque de pánico como este y tener miedo hasta de la oscuridad? Nunca.

Levantó la mirada, clavando los ojos en el espejo. Su corazón se paró de golpe y un grito escapó de sus labios.

- ¡JODER! – exclamó saltando hacia atrás y golpeándose contra la pared - ¡QUE COJONES ESTA PASANDO!

- ¡KID!

Una joven, con cara de pocos amigos entró al baño.

- Pero… ¿Por qué estás temblando? – preguntó la chica alzando una ceja – Pareces un cachorrito mojado o algo… Estás empapado en sudor… ¿Te encuentras mal?

- ¡LIZ! – el moreno se arrastró por el suelo del baño y agarró con fuerza la pierna de la chica – Oh Liz… No me dejes solo…

- ¿Habías olvidado doblar el papel higiénico o algún sueño asimétrico? – preguntó la chica alzando una ceja

- No… - murmuró - Mira el espejo… Mira el espejo y dime que no está ahí…

Liz alzó una ceja y – arrastrando a Kid a su paso – se acercó al espejo y se quedó observando su reflejo. Bajó la mirada a ver al chico, temblando con lágrimas en los ojos y volvió a subirla para verse a sí misma en el espejo.

- Solo veo mi reflejo, Kid. – respondió la chica – No será otra vez por lo de tu pelo, ¿verdad?

El moreno se levantó con dificultad y observó el espejo. No había absolutamente nada. Solamente el reflejo de Liz y el de sí mismo.

Llevó una mano al pecho y lo apretó con fuerza, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Definitivamente fuera lo que fuera que había soñado y lo que había visto en el espejo, le estaba volviendo loco.

- Un…Un mal sueño, supongo… - murmuró – Vuelve a la cama…

- Kid, estas temblando y prácticamente ni se te entiende al hablar. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Sigues sudando… - la chica colocó una mano en la frente del chico y la retiró con rapidez – Y además estás helado…

- No te preocupes… me voy a duchar, creo que así me relajaré un poco…

* * *

- Onee-chan… - murmuró la chica adormilada - ¿Qué pasaba?

- Nada, Patty… Kid había tenido un mal sueño o algo así… - suspiró sentándose en la cama – Estaba muerto de miedo.

La rubia comenzó a reír y abrazó con fuerza a su jirafa de peluche.

- ¿Algo asimétrico? – sonrió mirando a su hermana mayor

- Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa. Dijo que no tenía nada que ver con simetría o el papel higiénico doblado en triángulo… Y por lo visto vio a alguien… o algo, en el espejo…

- Tal vez estuviera soñando despierto. – respondió la chica mirando a su jirafa, algo pensativa – Bueno, es Kid. Él no suele tenerle miedo a nada.

La pequeña cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y se dirigió a su cama.

* * *

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. El agua caliente resbalando por su cuerpo, el vapor inundando sus poros, aquella suave mano recorriendo su espalda… Espera…

- ¡PERO QUÉ COJ-! – El chico dio un salto y volvió la vista atrás – Me estoy volviendo loco. Simplemente es eso.

_- Kiddo-kun…_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Definitivamente algo acababa de susurrarle su nombre sensualmente en el oído.

- Vale. Estupendo… No sé qué diablos eres ni que quieres de mí… Pero te recuerdo que mi nombre es Death the Kid. Por lo tanto mi padre es Death. Y no creo que te guste jugar con el hijo de un shinigami… - Agarró con fuerza la alcachofa de la ducha y amenazó a la nada – Vamos… Muestra qué diablos eres o déjame en paz…

Tras un largo silencio, se aclaró el pelo, aún con una mirada de miedo y odio en los ojos.

Salió de la ducha con rapidez y rodeó su cintura con una toalla. En aquel momento maldijo a todo ser existente en el mundo, por no haber pedido a Liz que le trajera algo de ropa.

Agarró la toalla de su cintura con fuerza y echó a correr como un loco hacia su habitación, encendiendo la luz y cerrando la puerta a la vez.

- Perfecto… - murmuró

Miró alrededor de su habitación e incuso echó un vistazo bajo la cama, para quedar complementarte seguro de que estaba a salvo de cualquier ser o lo que fuera lo que le perseguía.

Antes de quitarse la toalla se colocó unos bóxers y comenzó a rebuscar en el armario algo que ponerse para tratar de dormir.

_Dormir o al menos, morir cómodamente. No quiero morir desnudo. ¿Qué clase de ser quiere morir desnudo? Y menos con Patty, que seguro que hace algún comentario de esos que te bajan la moral. _

_¿Pero de qué moral estoy hablando? Si estuviera muerto, me importaría una mie-_

Un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacó la cabeza del armario y escuchó un gruñido…

- Creo que ahora comprendo por qué Liz tiene miedo a estas cosas… Voy a morir. Definitivamente voy a morir y Padre va a tener que buscarse otro hijo al que dejarle la herencia.

Un grito de desesperación le hizo invocar a Beelzebub y salir de la habitación preparado para matar… o morir.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y se quedó en medio del pasillo en silencio, agarrando a Beelzebub con las dos manos con fuerza, sintiendo como la lija del Skate se clavaba en las yemas de sus dedos.

- Maldita sea… - una voz gruñó en la cocina

- Oh… Ahí estás maldita sombra psicópata que acosa a la gente en sueños y en la ducha… - murmuró el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro

Abrió la puerta de la cocina de una patada y levantó el Skate, preparado para partirle la cara a quien fuera que estuviera perturbando su sueño.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? – preguntó su arma mientras recogía pequeños cristales del suelo – Vale, sí. Se ha roto un vaso, ¿pero acaso piensas matarme por ello?

- Eh…yo… ¿Ah? – bajó a Beelzebub y se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido - ¿Eras tú todo este rato? ¿La sombra rara del espejo y la que me susurraba mi nombre mientras me duchaba? Eso es la cosa más espeluznante que has podido hacer, Elizabeth…

- No Kid, eso eras tú delirando. – la chica suspiró – A mi solo se me ha caído un vaso de agua en la cocina y tú has tratado de matarme.

Kid suspiró y se sentó en una silla, revolviendo su pelo mojado. Al sentir la fría tela bajo sus muslos bajó la mirada.

Liz alzó una ceja. Definitivamente era la primera vez que veía a su técnico ponerse de un color tan rojo. Por un momento pensó que se estaba asfixiando o algo.

- ¿Kid? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño

- ¡TÚ NO HAS VISTO NADA! – exclamó el chico poniéndose en pie y tapándose con las manos

- ¿Qué no he visto qu-? - bajó la mirada y comprendió la situación

Sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

Anda… Ponte algo de ropa, acuéstate y déjame dormir…

* * *

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los números rojos del despertador. _4:37_. Ella quería una plácida y tranquila noche, y Kid había decidido volverse completamente loco. Bueno, el pobre chico no tenía la culpa… Pero si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, se veía en urgencias con una brecha en la cabeza porque el imbécil de su técnico había decidido que agredir a la gente con un Skate era algo natural.

- Nee, Liz…

Elizabeth volvió la vista, encontrándose al chico, con el pelo completamente revuelto y un pijama negro con el dibujo de la máscara de su padre por todas partes.

- Realmente pareces un niño con esa ropa – la chica sonrió levemente - ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – preguntó ignorando el comentario respecto a su pijama

- ¿Por qué conmigo? – respondió algo sonrojada – También está Patty…

- Ya bueno… Pero Patty suele retorcer el pescuezo a sus peluches mientras duerme…

Liz sonrió y golpeó suavemente el otro lado de la almohada, indicando que podía tomar ese ladode la cama.

- Gracias Liz… - murmuró tapándose con las sábanas y dejando escapar un suspiro

- Ahora duérmete, Kid… O mañana no tendremos fuerzas para tomar una misión.

El chico asintió y abrazó a su arma, acurrucándose suavemente bajo su barbilla.

- Perfecto… - susurró adormilado

La rubia sonrió y le apretó suavemente en un abrazo.

_- Liz-chan…_

- ¿Sí, Kid? – preguntó cerrando los ojos

- ¿Ah? Yo no he dicho nada…

- Pero si…

Liz y Kid se incorporaron rápidamente. El shinigami encendió la lámpara de mesilla y observó alrededor.

- No hay nada.

_- Kiddo-kun…_

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los dos chicos. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del otro. Azul y dorado. Antes de salir corriendo como locos de la habitación.

* * *

La joven rubia reía a carcajadas. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, mientras que los dos chicos la abrazaban a más no poder.

- ¡CALLATE PATTY! – gritó el shinigami – LO QUE SEA QUE QUIERA MATARNOS VA A VENIR Y NO QUIERO MORIR TODAVÍA.

- EXACTO PATTY. SILENCIO.

- ¡Onee-chan y Kiddo-kun tienen miedo! – exclamó entre carcajadas

- ¡CALLA, MALDITA SEA! – gruñó Kid escondiéndose bajo las sábanas

* * *

Death, más conocido como Shinigami-sama dejó escapar un suspiro mientras observaba en el espejo.

- Lord Death… ¿Está seguro de esto? – preguntó Sid rascándose la nuca – Me hacía sentir realmente mal asustar así a Kid.

- Sid-kun… Estaba seguro al principio. Cuando pensé que probablemente mi hijo agarraría sus armas y se enfrentaría a ti… No que terminara en una cama lloriqueando. – Death suspiro y negó con la cabeza – Tal vez aún siga siendo un niño…

- Bueno, Shinigami-sama… Eso asustaría a cualquiera… - Spirit-kun sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo – Pobre muchacho…

- ¡Era por su bien, Spirit-kun! Debe estar preparado para cualquier situación…

- Más le vale que no se entere que ha sido todo un plan suyo, Shinigami-sama… O va a tener que enfrentarse a su hijo y a las hermanas Thompson… - murmuró Spirit tragando saliva

* * *

- Liz aleja tu rodilla de ahí. Eso es zona privada – gruñó el shinigami

- ¿Eh? Kid, nadie te está tocando.

- Oh… Estupendo. – Abrió los ojos de golpe – Espera…

* * *

**A/N: Sí. Debería estudiar geología que tengo un final en unos días pero... Bueno, uno no puede estudiar pliegues asimétricos sin pensar en Death the Kid... Y una cosa llevó a la otra... **

**Y sí. Una alcachofa de ducha es la mejor arma que uno puede llegar a esperar.**


End file.
